Isn't it Wonderful?
by Yuki-no-Sakura
Summary: What happens when Akito plans to hurt what Yuki loves the most? R&R!
1. Family Reunion

Swoons

First fanfic…nervous…twitch

By the way, my pen name is totally unrelated to the Furuba characters (just in case you were wondering). It actually means 'Flowers of the Snow' in Japanese…doesn't that sound lovely…

Erm, by the way…this fanfic takes place after volume 11, so…how do I put this…coughspoilerscough

And yes, I will be using the Japanese honorific system (-san, -kun and –chan).

Anyway, I was stuck for a title so I used the title for a relatively famous song-'Suteki da ne'

Haven't heard it? Well listen to it because it's good….

Anyway! The show must go on (well…that is to say that the show must start…)

Chapter One 

Family Reunion

"Isn't it wonderful to have all the family together as one?"

Silence rang like a bell, it echoed through the room.

Everyone stared at the bony kimono-clad figure at the front of the room.

"Not in a chatty mood today, are we now?" Akito Sohma said in a soft but stern voice.

His laid his eyes on each and everyone sitting at the table and a smile spread across his pale face. You could feel the tension in the air. It was really suffocating all those who were in the room. Finally his eyes rested on the young man sitting next to him, a young man who had mouse-grey hair that shone purple in the dim light.

Akito gently put his hands on Yuki's cheek and leant towards him. Everyone stared at the two carefully, too afraid to say anything. Hatsuharu looked as if he was going to implode.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki…my _favourite_ little rat," Akito whispered so that only Yuki could hear, his voice sharp and dangerous as a samurai's katana "Why did you choose to skip the New Years Celebrations last year? Was it because of your precious Honda-san? Did you really think-no, let me rephrase that…do you think she could ever love someone like you? She may act like she cares about you, but she doesn't, like Kana. You don't want her to be hurt like that and most of all Yuki…"

Akito paused for a second and looked around at the other staring Sohmas.

"You don't want me to stop loving you"

Silence. Akito was not someone you could easily defy. A punishment was always around the corner for those who did.

"This has nothing to with Honda-san"

Akito sneered, his hand still resting on Yuki's cheek.

"And…" Yuki paused, his face turning a bright shade of red "So what if I like her?"

Akito looked as if he was angry and was about to slap Yuki. But then his face reverted back to his normal sinister smile and with that he slowly took his hand away leaving a small scratch on Yuki's otherwise unblemished face. Yuki flinched, who knew what Akito would do next. He was the most unpredictable, unreadable person he had ever met.

"Kureno!" he called out to the tall, tired looking man on his left.

"Yes, Akito-san"

"What are we to do with Yuki's precious Honda-san?"

Yuki's eyes widened in alarm, he was a fool to have spoken against Akito.

Before Kureno could answer, Akito placed a finger on Kureno's lips.

"I know just what to do," he said as his smile broadened "Come with me, Kureno"

Akito walked away slowly almost as if he could fall over any second. The Jyuunishi watched him walk open the sliding door and disappear into the darkness The two walked away to Akito's quarters.

A few minutes later, when the Zodiac members were sure Akito had left; they picked up their chopsticks and started their New Year's Feast.

"ITADAKIMASU!" eleven voices chorused. All members of the Jyuunishi were starving. Akito had kept them waiting for at least half an hour. The delicious food was in front of them as he made his annual New Years speech tempting them, testing their patience. Everyone was afraid to move when Akito spoke. His shilling words sent a chill-no, an ice pack down each of their spines.

"Yuki," Haru said, filled with concern "What did he say to you? Are you hurt?"

"Quiet Haru, you sound like a mother with a four year old"

"But I'm worr-"

"Don't worry, Haru" Yuki said and flashed one of his best reassuring smiles.

'He only smiles like that when he's really upset' thought Haru who knew Yuki better than he knew himself.

"If there's anything I can do-"

"You can't" said Yuki abruptly

Haru opened his mouth to talk when suddenly Ayame and Shigure started loudly started confessing their undying love for each other. Before he knew it, Yuki had crept away.

Haru shook his head. Despite all the good Tohru had done to Yuki, he was basically still the same person he was when they met.

Yuki had snuck off to his favourite part of the maze-like Sohma estate. It was a small tree he liked to climb as a child. He remembered hiding from Akito in it when he was eight (But he was later found and beaten). It was always there to offer him comfort in the past, why couldn't it now?

He actually felt a bit foolish as he was climbing up. 'What am I, a six year old?' she asked himself as he made his way up the tree.

He climbed it until he was high enough so that the leaves would hide him from any unwanted visitors. He looked at the starry night and sighed.

The tree he was sitting on was in the centre of one of the smaller Sohma gardens. There was a border of pink Cherry blossom trees that surrounded the garden. A small pond full of koi fish was next to the tree and a neat little path ran down the middle. The best thing about it was the little fountain that was beside the pond. It made such a calm and soothing sound. The garden was a perfect place to meditate.

He closed his eyes…

"Yuki-kun!" a voice rang out.

Yuki was so surprised that he almost fell off the tree and into the pond. He turned around quickly and to his surprise, Momiji was standing there waving to him.

"Momiji-kun-"

"Haru-san was worried about you. He went looking for you…"

"How did you find me?"

"This is my favourite hiding place and I was short enough to see you up in the tree!" he said in his own unique peppy way.

Yuki 'anime sweatdropped'. Momiji climbed up the tree.

"What's wrong, Yuu-kun?" he asked innocently

"Don't call me that"

"Fine, what's wrong Yuki-kun?"

Yuki sighed. Strangely enough he felt that he could tell Momiji.

"Akito's going to do something to Honda-san"

"He's bluffing. He must be-"

"He sounded dead serious this time"

There was silence. All you could hear was the birds twittering and the sound of the fountain's water gushing into the pond.

"Momiji?"

The little boy looked unusually mature now. His closed his big brown eyes as if he was lost in a distant memory. Then he spoke with such a gentle and soft voice you wouldn't recognise him to be the noisy hyperactive young boy he was.

"Sometimes we have to hurt the ones we love to protect them."

And with that, he jumped off the tree and walked into the building. Then he turned around and smiled at Yuki.

"Do what your heart tells you to do." He said simply.

Yuki sat in that tree and wondered how such simple words of wisdom could come out of the mouth of the boy who wore a girl's uniform at school.

Okey dokey!

That was the first chapter! I really hope you liked it…

coughreviewcough

Oh sorry, I have a really bad…erm…cold…shifty eyes

Yes…cold…

Anyway, Please review…

And you've probably figured out that this is a Yuki/Tohru fanfic…so 'd like to apologise to all the Kyonichi fans out there…(I'm sorry! I really am!)

The next chapters won't be as long…

What Japanese people say before they eat. It means 'Thanks for the food'


	2. Itadakimasu

I have now realised that I have a weird way of writing. I've planned everything out now…so only I hold the answers to what's going to happen (MUAHA!)…anyway 

It's weird because I've written a bit (a paragraph or two) in every chapter (like, I've already written the ending) and I'm going to kind of write around it…

Tell me if anyone else does it…

Chapter 2 

Itadakimasu

"Itadakimasu!" Tohru exclaimed after she put down her steaming bowl of miso soup. Kyo sat close by covering his nose with a handkerchief.

"You know I loathe that stuff," he said, eyes brightening at the prospect of being the oldest in the school.

In the last few weeks, Kyo's feelings for Tohru had strengthened. He was glad that the last days were just between him and Tohru as all the other zodiac members had to go to the New Year's banquet.

There was a knock on the door.

"Kyon-Kyon!" an annoying voice rang out "You haven't done anything perverted to our little flower, have you?"

Kyo ran through the paper door and kicked Shigure in the face.

"Kyonichi's so mean" the novelist said before sliding into his office.

Yuki entered slowly and quietly. He took his shoes off and entered the living room.

"Sohma-kun! How was it?" Tohru asked.

Silence.

"_Sometimes we have to hurt the ones we love to protect them."_

Momiji's words plagued Yuki's mind.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru stared at him, evidently puzzled.

"Don't worry about him, Tohru! Rat boy's got major social issues" said Kyo creating a makeshift gas mask out of a plastic bag.

"Put a sock in it, you little kitten" Yuki said in monotone as he walked upstairs into his room leaving Tohru to stare in confusion.

There was a little knock on Yuki's door as he lay on his bed thinking about what had happened. He had decided to act like a disgusting, despicable person much like Akito so that Tohru would stay away from him. So that she couldn't love him and be hurt by Akito.

"Come in," he said, putting his plan into action.

Tohru entered, looking shy and blushing. She gingerly made her way across the tidy room, not too sure what to do or say. She sat down beside him. Yuki had a sharp intake of breath. She looked so cute…

No, he couldn't do this! He had to keep her away.

Yuki pushed Tohru away.

"Did you think that I really actually loved you?" he said when deep down inside he was really drowning in all the lies and sorrow "Akito was totally right about you. You're nothing but a ditzy, idiotic idiot"

_You're doing it for her…_

Tohru was speechless, tears started to well up. They rolled down her cheek slowly, like dew on a leaf. She slowly broke into hysterical sobs.

Yuki felt terrible. If he stayed too long, he would be crying too.

He wanted to hold her in his arms. To call her 'Honda-san' and to be there for her. But he couldn't or else terrible things could happen.

You have to hurt her… 

He turned around and headed towards the door. It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

"Wait!" Tohru said, "I don't know what I've done to upset you but I'm sorry"

Yuki did his best imitation of an Akito sneer.

Let this be the first unselfish thing you've done in your life… 

"You're upsetting me by merely existing"

Those words hit Tohru like a stab through the heart. She fell to the ground and wept. Then someone came crashing in through the door. It was Kyo.

"You bastard!" he shouted, "What have you done to Tohru"

Kyo pinned Yuki against the wall but Yuki was too powerful and experienced. He punched him in the stomach.

"You bastard" Kyo repeated a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth "I don't know what that son of a bitch, Akito has said to you. But you're nothing but a dog!"

Yuki walked away, a tear running down his cheek.

_Forgive me, Tohru! Please…_

As he left he hear a voice.

"Kyo-kun, are you okay?"

The voice was quivering with concern and it sent a shiver down Yuki's spine.

He had to do hurt both of them.

He just had to.

Well that was an ACTION PACKED chapter…wasn't it?

crickets chirp

author weeps

Please review!


	3. The Main House

Thanks for all the people who reviewed! I love each and every one of you…(blows kisses) I read Volume 12 and 13…Momo is soooooooo cute! 

And it's kinda obvious who's going to end up with whom…but I'm still gonna write this fanfic like nothing ever happened…  
The Hana/Kazuma thing was gold…(wipes tear)

Good work Takaya-sensei, I will patiently wait for volume 14 (rocks back and forth with a rifle)

Yes…patience, my dear…

Chapter Three 

The Main House

Yuki developed a flu after the incident. He didn't want to look into Tohru's face. Even after the incident, he found a small lunchbox packed full of freshly made rice balls at his door.

Guilt welled up inside of him. It wanted to leap out of his throat and spill all over the floor in one large, filthy puddle.

He occasionally heard them talk about him.

"But Kyo-kun, I know that he didn't mean it…"

"You're too naïve Tohru, you've gotta stand up for yourself sometimes"

"No…I have to support him because I _know _that he didn't mean it!"

"Tohru, you love Yuki, don't you?"

There was a silence.

"I…"

Yuki leant closer to the sliding door, his face burning red and tears stinging his eyes.

"I do," she said quietly.

The sound that followed was Kyo running.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru yelled after him.

"KYO-KUN!"

Yuki couldn't stand it anymore. He had to move back to the main house to be rid of the pain. It was clinging onto him even a whole month after the incident. They didn't speak for that month, but Tohru was still good to him. Cooking his meals the way he liked it and even packing his lunch.

It was very awkward at school when they had to do an assignment together. They went on and did their research and managed to get an 'A' without conversing with each other.

Hana and Uo both suspected something.

"The prince is not at ease," Hana announced in her usual tone of voice "Something is eating his mind away. The emotion is so strong. It is…remorse? Guilt?"

The fangirls suspected something too. They noticed the rift between the 'prince' and that 'little Honda girl'. This made them even more persistent than ever. All of them had a sort of hungry glint in their eyes as if they wanted to spring on Yuki and profess their undying love for him.

This bugged Yuki. He had enough to worry about.

A week passed and his request to return to the main Sohma house had been heard and was granted. He moved in a day after he got the letter from the family telling him just that.

It a stormy night and he had a lot of luggage to move by just himself. Kyo was still fuming after the incident, Shigure had a novelist's conference to go to and Hatsuharu had mysteriously disappeared ('Probably got lost again' Yuki thought).

Then out of the darkness, Kureno appeared.

"Need help?" he asked in his suave manner of speaking.

Yuki nodded.

"I need to talk to you first" Kureno said his short hazel head kissing his fair brow in the wind. Raindrops slowly fell from the sky as the two men stood silently outside of Yuki's new room.

"Look, first I want to ask you: do you want to know what Akito said he was going to do to Tohru?"

Yuki merely nodded.

"He's going to have her-"

CRASH!

"The storm's getting worse, we'd better go inside…" Kureno said

"What did you say he was going to do?"

"Come on! Let's go!"

"Tell me now."

"Yuki le-"

"Tell me now, please"

Yuki's eyes were pleading. Kureno saw desperation in them begging him.

"Okay" he said as a lightning bolt struck down "Akito is going to have Honda"

CRASH!

"Murdered"

CRASH!

But that time, it wasn't the thunder. Yuki had just punched Kureno sending his crashing against a wall.

"Yuki, I understand that you're mad at me right now. But now-"

"YOU!" Yuki yelled, "Why didn't you do anything about it?"

Kureno stood up, with a calm expression on his face and walked towards Yuki.

"I couldn't," Kureno said simply "Would you go against Akito's wishes?"

The lightning flashed and made his wet face illuminate in the darkness. Shadows crept across his face making him look somewhat sinister and threatening.

Yuki was lost for words. Kureno had hit the nail on the head. He was completely right. He himself was too afraid to go against Akito's words. He let them influence him and hurt Honda-san's feelings. It was unbearable. It was too much for him. He fell on his knees and grabbed Kureno's leg.

"I'm sorry, Kureno" he whispered, tears rolling down his already drenched face "I just didn't know what to do"

Kureno smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"Let's move your things first. Then we will decide what to do," he said.

Oooh! What an exciting climatic part of the story!  
Murder! Suspense!  
Too much murder-mystery manga for me…(anime sweatdrop)  
And yes, I do realise that Yuki would really rather die than return to the Sohma house…but I had to make changes, blah, blah, blah. This is only a fanfic. No need to get worked up about it…and I don't think Kureno would go against what Akito says...unless maybe it had to do with Uo (hint, hint)…sorry, there I go again, shooting my mouth off, spoiling the story…Sorry…  
BTW, I want each chapter to be at least 900 words long…Okay, that isn't very long but I'm not patient enough write something long.


	4. Hari to the 'Rescue'

I'm kind of annoyed at the fact that Hatori is called 'Harry' in the Australian Chuang Yi comics version of Fruits Basket. I prefer the Tokyopop translation, Hari…It just sounds somewhat more authentic…anyway…why am I saying this? 

Ah, of course…it's because of the title! Hari to the rescue!

Chapter Four 

Hari to the 'Rescue'

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
"Yes"

"You know that you'll have to face the consequences for doing this…?"  
"Yes"

"You're _sure _you want to do this?"  
"Yes"

"You know, you're just being manipulated by Akito?"  
"Yes"

"Will you give me a cheque?"  
"No"

"Just checking…"  
"No, seriously…you're sure you want to go through with this?"  
"Yes"

The doctor sighed and put his head in his hands. He then lifted his head and stared at his hands.

"I possess the power to erase and to mend," Hatori said and turned towards Yuki "You want to erase Honda's memories?"  
"Yes"

"But why?"  
"I told you, if she forgets, she won't be with me and she'll be safer with her grandfather."  
"I'm telling you, this is how Akito's manipulating you. He threatens to hurt her and then you take the bait and want me to make her forget to 'protect' her. You should think about it for a bit more and then come back to me later."  
"I'm sorry, Hatori, I can't take that risk…" Yuki said wistfully looking out the window into the pond.

After many hours of persuasion, this was all it had come to.

"Are you absolutely, positively-"  
"Yes, Hatori. I'm sure"

Hatori swivelled to his desk on his chair and stared at the photo resting on it. After a few minutes of absolute silence, he spoke.

"Alright then, I'll do it…"

They sat there for a few minutes sipping tea, when suddenly Yuki spoke.

"Is this selfish of me, Hatori?"  
"Hm?"  
"Is it selfish of me to ask this of you? Is it selfish to erase the memories of someone everyone loves?"  
"Selfish? It is not selfish to want me to do this. It is the task I was assigned. It is my own curse. No, I think the others will understand why you have to erase her memory."  
"I don't think Kyo would approve…"  
"Since when did you care about what Kyo thought?" said Hatori with an amused smile on his face. 'So Tohru _did_ manage to improve their relationship,' he thought.

Yuki looked at the ground. Tohru had helped them get along with each other. She had done so much for the family. But it had come to this. She was going to forget each and every one of the ones she had helped, each and every one who were all in debt to her. And it was all because of him. He had gotten her into trouble for speaking against Akito. It was all his fault.

He was reminded of a time when they were together shopping. He had dropped some plates she had just bought in order to save a dog that was almost got hit by a car. He apologised for doing it.

But Tohru merely smiled and said, "It's okay, you broke them to save a living creature. You know, my mum told me about the importance of living things. She said 'Tohru, you should learn to protect all living things great and small no matter who or what they are. Learn to cherish them because all living things will die one day. That's why sometimes need to make sacrifices to save what you're protecting.'"

Sacrifices…

This was a pretty big sacrifice…

"We'll do it on Sunday, okay"

"Alright…"

Sunday came very quickly and Yuki had a plan to lure Tohru into the main Sohma house. All the Sohmas were told about what would happen. There was great sadness and sorrow among each and every one of them, especially Momiji and Kisa. The rift between Kyo and Yuki had widened but he still understood Yuki's reasons for why he had to do it. Hatori wrote a letter to Tohru telling her to meet her at the main house and Yuki slid it under her door.

Tohru received the message and set off to the Sohma house, unaware that it could be the last time she would enter the dark and mysterious building.

She entered Hatori's room and it was empty. It was cold and windy causing the wind chimes to sound in an eerie sort of way. Then the door opened, Hatori walked in followed by the Jyuunishi members.

"Remember, no one can tell Akito. Got that? Kureno?" Hatori said as he held the door open for the others. The rooster nodded.

"Hatori-san? Did you want to see me? Why are the others here?"  
"I'm sorry, Tohru" said a voice from the back. It was Yuki, his head hanging low.

"Y-Yuki-kun…"

"I'm sorry, Honda-san. I'm sorry for what I said to you. I-I didn't mean it. Now is the time for you to forget…everything."

"But-"

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault," he said with tears sliding down his cheek.

"How is it your fault?"

"A-Akito said he was going to kill you"

Tohru's eyes widened in a mixture of horror and disbelief.

"We're all going to miss you Tohru" Momiji said solemnly. It was happening again. He was going to lose another loved one.

Kisa and Hiro were holding hands.

"Onee-chan" Kisa said quietly "Onee-chan"

The little girl ran towards Tohru and hugged her.

"I'll never forget you, Tohru" Kyo said, looking wistful.

Tohru was speechless. She just stared at the Sohmas, inhaled and sat down. She had to go through with this. There was no way of getting out if it…

"I'll miss all of you too," she said with a weak smile "Hatori, I'm ready to accept my fate."

Kisa then ran to Haru, her face buried in his arms. Kureno and Rin had unreadable expressions on their faces. Hiro stared at a spot on the wall with his arms crossed. Shigure and Ayame stood at the back with a serious look on their faces. Kagura clung on to Kyo. Hatori placed his hands over her face.

"I'm sorry too, Tohru, but it's best for you. Do you want to say anything before you lose all your memories?"

"Yuki-kun" Tohru whispered softly

He couldn't look at her, the guilt…

"Yuki–kun" her voice pleaded

He had to. He was obliged to. It was his fault.

"Promise me we'll still be friends" she said and smiled.

Hatori closed his eyes. It took a couple of seconds for it to work. But suddenly, Tohru started to fall and to everyone in the room, it seemed to take a lifetime for her to hit the ground. She fell backwards slowly, like a leaf that had broken off a twig. Her body lay idle on the ground and she was still smiling. It seemed to glow in the light. A single glistening tear rolled down her cheek.

Her memories were gone.

Oh woe! What will happen next?


	5. Guilt

To all Fruits Basket fanfic authors: Listening to Furuba music can help you write. It helps you imagine what you're writing…Well, at least that's what I think…. Chapter Five 

Guilt

The Sohmas made their way out of the room.

No one said anything. It was like a funeral. Everyone trudged on like lifeless zombies.

"You DUMBASS!" someone yelled.

Kyo was fuming with anger. All the bottled up rage came out in one tsunami of anger directed at Yuki.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he yelled with tears in his eyes.

The girl he loved had just forgotten him. He was overwhelmed with anger.

His fist was ready, eager to hit. He gathered up all his strength and went for Yuki. But it was hopeless. Yuki was far too strong. Yuki blocked all of his attacks and then threw him through a paper wall.

Kyo was bleeding. Kagura ran towards him to help him up. She was about to shout at Yuki but he got away before she could.

He walked back to his room. He was a lone figure stumbling in the snow. It had become unusually dark. He fell to the ground and sat there for a long time. The snow was freezing his legs, the pain was unbearable but he couldn't get up. He no longer had the strength or will to move. He just sat there, his tears creating small dents in the snow. He sat there with his hand on his chest. It was getting hard to breathe. A mixture of flu (which had worsened in the past few days as a result of sleep deprivation) and bronchitis kicked in. He was tired and hungry. He could see his room a few metres away.

POOF!

He turned into a rat. Theis was the worst thing that could possibly happen. Slowly but surely he lost consciousness. His surroundings turning in a dark blur. And he fell to the ground.

Yuki woke up to find Hatori sitting beside him. Birds were twittering and a ray of light shone on his face. He was lying on a bed in Hatori's room.

"You're lucky I happened to be walking to our room," Said Hatori gently "You would have died within…"

The doctor paused as if he were thinking.

"Well, it was a really bad snow storm…you would've died in three hours!" he said.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better…" 'The Prince' grumbled

"Ayame, Shigure and I went and took her body to her grandpa's house. We told him that she slipped and forgot about us. He believed us and he's going to look after her from now on. I'd advise you to not get too close to her-just in case the memories come back"

He paused.

"How do you feel what has happened in the past few days, Yuki? Are you recovering?"

Yuki merely shrugged.

"I remember the last time I did this to you"

…

"I'm sorry, Yuki-Akito's orders" 

"_They're always Akito's orders," the little Yuki cried "Why? Why do I deserve this?"_

"_You don't…"_

"Then why'd you do it?" 

"That was before I lost Kana" Hatori whispered.

Yuki watched Hatori, transfixed. He seemed somewhat younger; he looked at a spot on the wall and a smile spread across his face.

"Sad that the others are blaming you for Tohru's memory wipe? Let me tell you that I know exactly how you feel." Hatori said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Yuki was unable to respond. He held respect for Hatori and waited to hear what else he had to say. Hatori picked up a cup of steaming tea.

"And you know exactly what I mean. Who were you angry at when I erased the memories of your friends when you were young?"

"Akito"

"Oh really?" the doctor said with a grin on his face.

"This is my curse. This is what I have to do. Do you think I get pleasure out of making everyone's lives miserable?"

Yuki shook his head and Hatori patted him on the back.

"Go on. You're better now. Try not to do any sort of physical activity" he said "Including having a fight with Kyo."

Yuki moved back to Shigure's house. All the Sohmas except Hatsuharu did not speak to him at all. They were still angry with him. Although they understood his reasons, they were still angry. It happened so fast and no one did anything to stop it. No one _could _do anything to stop it…

So that's how it all ended. All the months of happiness they spent together, lost by this one moment. Almost two years of joy ruined by a few seconds. Unbelievable.

He made his way to school. He had overslept and was going to be late. He ran towards the school. The ground was slippery because of the snow from the previous night.

Then he felt as if he had rebounded off something. The contents of his bag spilled on the icy, cold ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy…everyone says so-…" a familiar voice squeaked apologetically. It was Tohru!

She didn't look any different. She had ribbons in her hair and was smiling in her usual cute way.

"Do I know you? You look kind of familiar…"

Panic flooded Yuki's mind. She couldn't know.

"Yuki-kun?" she asked with a quizzical expression on her face.

Yuki stared at her. She was smiling so earnestly as if she were free from all the troubles of the world. Her hair blew around gently in the wind-the way it always did.

"Oh, I'm sorry…what am I doing, addressing someone by their first name like that…I meant to say that you're Sohma-san from my class. We've never really had the opportunity to talk before. I hope we can be friends."  
"No, it's fine, you can call me Yuki, I insist" he said, unable to control himself.

"Yuki-kun" she repeated and smiled at him "Yuki Sohma…"

RIIIINGGG!

It was the school bell.

"Oh no! We're late. Come one!"

She grabbed his hand and ran towards the building.

Standing at the front of the school was another familiar figure. Yuki's worst fears had come true. Standing at the front of the school, clothed in leather, with a sinister smirk on his face.

Akito.


	6. A Flood of Memories

I really love having Akito around in the fanfic. It's so fun writing what he says and what he does…all the stroking with the fingernails and the sinister smile…I just LOVE it! Chapter Six 

A Flood of Memories

"Yuki, who's this lovely lady with you?" Akito said smiling. "She's very cute…"

"I don't think we've met before…" Tohru said, blushing.

"Oh, I think we have" he said, eyes averting Yuki's "It must feel terrible to have another plan foiled by the great Akito. I'm telling you Yuki, you can't win against me. Try to defy me if you wish, but it will always end up with pain in the end. I think it's time we went back to that little room. That _special_ room."

What happened next was totally unexpected. It had happened before but no one expected it to happen again after the mind wipe.

Tohru pushed Akito, like on that day many months ago when they met for the first time.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, "I don't what came over me. I mean I don't even know you…"

"That's okay," he said and turned towards Yuki "Someone told me what you did…"

Akito brushed a stray hair from his face and put on a gentle expression. He touched Tohru's head, playing with her hair.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me. That is to say, a little Jyuunishi birdie told me…"

Yuki's eyes widened and suddenly a wave of disgust and anger filled his body. Kureno had betrayed him. But then again, he betrayed Akito by telling him that Tohru was going to be murdered. Kureno was more calculating than he thought.

"Jyuunishi?" Tohru asked excitedly "I love that story…but poor cat-san…"

"Cat-san" she repeated slowly "Cat-kun? Kyo?"

Yuki panicked, she was starting to remember.

"So, what shall we do to the Prince and his Princess?" Akito teased.

With that, Tohru grabbed Yuki's hand and ran for it. 'What is she doing? She's not supposed to remember who I am or what a horrible person Akito is…' thought Yuki as they ran.

SLIP!

Yuki fell to the ground. He was coughing. It was his bronchitis again. Hatori told him not to do any kind of physical activity. He curled up into a ball. He was in great pain…

"Sohma-san! Are you okay?" Tohru stuttered, "I-"

"Why did you run?"

"You shouldn't ta-"

"Please, tell me! Why did you run?"

Tohru paused.

"I don't know why I ran, a voice at the back of my head told me to act…to get away from that person and to take you with me. It was what I felt when I pushed him."

Yuki smiled at Tohru, causing her to blush. Then it happened again, Yuki vision was worsening. Everything was becoming a blur. He couldn't let this happen! Tohru could hug him and she would remember…he had to fight on! But it was probably too late now that Akito already knew…but there was still a chance they could get away…

Yuki got up…stumbling a little.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes…" he said, but it was worsening. He started coughing uncontrollably. He fell…and she caught him…

POOF!

Tohru gasped. A small rat was lying among Yuki's school uniform!

"Y-Yuki-kun!"

And then it happened. All her memories flooded back, all the sweet memories of her friends that she had lost. The good times, the bad times and the times when Yuki and Kyo were with her.

She remembered all of them-Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Shigure-san, Kagura-san, Momiji-kun, Hatori-san, Haru-kun, Ayame-san, Kisa-chan, Hiro-san, Ritsu-san, Rin-san and Kureno-san.

She sat still in the snow. She picked Yuki up and started to cry, her tears soaking Yuki's school uniform that lay in the snow. She embraced the small rodent, careful not to crush him.

"Yuki-kun," she whispered softly "I remember"

Yes, I know…it's a short chapter…I just wanted at least one chapter to end with happiness…


	7. The Real Monster

Here we are, everyone! At the climax of the fanfic, which means it'll be over soon… Chapter Seven 

The Real Monster

There was faint clapping in the background.

"Touching…absolutely touching." A venomous voice hissed "A love scene? Oh how I do _love_ shoujo manga…"

Tohru stood there, as still as an ice figure, a mixture of feelings building up inside of her-hatred and desperation towards the lone figure that was slowly making his way towards them. Yuki felt it too, but he couldn't do anything in his current form.  
"But even in shoujo manga, there are tear-jerking scenes. You can't always have a happy ending, right?" Akito said slowly with his hands behind his back as he paced towards them "You can't get away. No one can run away forever. Honda-san, you'll have to get Yuki to a doctor seeing as you can't leave him lying in your hands like that, he'll die."

Akito leant closer to Tohru.

"Now if you want your prince to live, you're going to have to come with me."

His hands reached her cheek.

"I see the present I left here last time has recovered. I'll just have to give you another one…"

He created another scratch on her cheek, blood staining his knife-like fingernails. He then licked them, causing Tohru to wince.

"Into the car, children," he said pointing at a limousine parked on the side of the road "Watch your step, the road's slippery…"

Tohru had no choice. She picked up Yuki's uniform and headed towards the car. As she entered, a hand covered her mouth and nose. She started to lose consciousness…it must have been chloroform. As she passed out she could made out a shape…no-a colour…orange…

She woke up to find herself in a room. It was dark and cold. She looked around, observing her surroundings. The windows were wide open allowing the winter draft to enter, but they were barred. The floor was ripped and tattered. She noticed a figure sitting at the corner on the other side of the room. The figure was clad in a simply grey kimono and was curled up in the foetal position. Fear seemed to radiate off the figure, sending a shiver down her spine. It was Yuki…this was the room…

She crawled towards Yuki. He was shivering and muttering inaudible words. This place left deeper scars than she thought it had.

"It's me, Tohru," she said hoping that she could bring some comfort to him "Don't worry, I'm here for you-"

SWISH!

The sliding door opened.

"Ah, my princess and prince. You're finally both awake! What to do now…you remember the games we used to pay here, Yuki?"

Tohru noticed a whip in Akito's bony hands. He was flicking it back and forth making a satisfying 'whoosh' sound. Tohru held Yuki's quivering hand.

"Remember our old friend, Yuki? Muchi-san?"  
Yuki's grip tightened.

"N-no, Akito! Please…I-"

Akito cracked the whip on the floor, leaving a small rip on the floor.

"Boy, that felt good …" Akito said cracking his knuckles. He laughed manically. "Don't worry, it won't be as painful as it used to be…I haven't done this in a long time"

Then he smiled in a way he never smiled before. It was almost indescribable. The shadows from the corridor covered exactly half his face, leaving the other half illuminating brightly. His eyes revealed anger and what looked like insanity. He was smiling so broadly. His face was no longer handsome, it was now twisted and repulsive. It was the look he reserved for Yuki, and only Yuki until now.

"Tohru…I believe this is the first time you've been in this room. I want you to meet Muchi-san, my whip."  
CRACK!

Tohru could have screamed out in pain, but she resisted. Her arm was now searing with unimaginable pain. It was as if hot metal had scorched her. She touched where she had just been hit. A smudge of blood was left on her fingers.

Before she could think of doing anything –CRACK!-she was whipped again.

CRACK!

CRACK!  
CRACK!

She was now covered in cuts, but even then she did now yell. She had just noticed that the walls were covered with dried blood-Yuki's blood. Her blood was to join Yuki's blood on the walls.

"Had enough yet, Honda?" Akito jeered "You ignorant, overconfident bitch!"

He then reached for her hair, lifting her up with it. He then pushed her onto the wall. Tohru slid down the wall, the cuts hurting even more than they did before.

"You thought you could break the curse?" he said and spat on her.

"I don't know how both Yuki _and _Kyo could have fallen for you!" he continued "Maybe it's because of your pretty face…"

Akito raised his hand with the whip in it.

"Say goodbye to your pretty face, Honda…"

CRACK!

Tohru could feel blood tricking down her face…but it wasn't her own. Yuki had blocked the blow. He faced Tohru with his arms outspread.

"Yuki!" Akito said, feigning surprise "What _are _you doing? This here…is meaningless. She'll just get you into more trouble. You know, I hate women. Their ability to lure disgusts me. It sickens me, like how Kyo sickens me. He's a real monster…and to think he believes that he can be a member of the Jyuunishin. How can a beast like him even dream of becoming an actual member of the Jyuunishin. He will ALWAYS be-"

What happened next surprised everyone in the room.

Yuki punched Akito.

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" he shouted.

"Hm? Since when have you cared about Kyo?

"TAKE IT BACK, NOW!"

"Now, why should I do that?"

"Because he' still a human being! He's got feelings and he's more human than you! You're the _real_ monster. What kind of human being keeps little children locked in a room and gets amusement out of whipping them?"

"What kind of human would do that? Not many would, but I'm the type that would…and do you know why? Because I've been forced to carry your foul curse! I have to do something for you…so you're going to suffer for it. Your life depends on ME! Without me, you'd be NOTHING! You hear me, NOTH-"

BANG!

Akito was lying on the ground, motionless. A figure stood in the light.

It was Kyo.


	8. Friends?

Chapter Eight 

Friends?

"Hurry up, get out before he wakes up!"

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru squeaked in the darkness.

Kyo smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You remember!" Kyo exclaimed ready to put his around Tohru.

"Not so fast, save it for later. We need to get out of here…" Yuki said coolly.

"Thank you so much, Kyo-kun" Tohru said wearily.

She then fell to the floor.

"Blood loss, " a voice behind the trio said.

Fear struck Yuki and Kyo.

"Don't worry, it's just me," the voice said, "You guys can turn around"

It was Hatori.

"Now that's a nasty head wound there…good job Kyo" Hatori said, examining Akito.

"Er…thanks?"

The doctor picked up the two bodies lying on the ground and slumped them over his shoulder as if they were a sack of potatoes.

"Wait, don't you want any help?" Yuki asked

"Knowing you two, you'll fight over who carries Honda. It's better this way and time _is_ of the essence."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my room. I need to look after them, you know. I _am _a doctor and if anyone dies, it'll look bad on my record. Now we wouldn't want that, would we?

They arrived at Hatori's room. There was only one bed there.

"I'm sorry boys, but that one's going to Akito. Set up a futon where I can put Honda."

The two boys obeyed.

Hatori put the patients down.

"Is she going to be all right?" Kyo asked

"Yes, she'll recover soon. She just needs some patching up and she should be fine tomorrow."

"And Akito? What will he do-"

"Don't worry about Akito. I will drug his tea tomorrow and he'll sleep for quite a while…"

"Thank you so much, Hatori" Kyo said, bowing towards the doctor.

"You two can go home. I'll personally escort Honda-san back to Shigure's house tomorrow. Akito's anger will have hopefully died down by then…and don't ask if you can stay because I'm definitely not going to let you two…Yuki, you're flu and bronchitis will worsen if you stay because I know you won't get any sleep…and Kyo, it would be unfair if you got to stay and Yuki did not."

"Alright…just look after her…" said Yuki.

"I'll be at Shigure's place at nine."

The two waled out of the Sohma estate and headed towards Shigure's house. The streets were empty; after all it was midnight.

"Thanks" Yuki said quietly

"Hm?"

"Thanks for saving us"

"Oh…"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because… you said…you know…" he mumbled, looking the other way.

Yuki had never thought Kyo would do something like that…

"And because Tohru was there…yeah, that was why…" Kyo continued.

"Whatever…as long as the excuse maintains your 'tough guy' attitude, right?"

Kyo was silent. This was unexpected…Yuki expected him to lash out as he usually did.

"Well, thanks for saying those things to Akito, in a strange way, it actually made me feel better…but only a little better" he added quickly.

They walked up a slope. They were careful because the ground was slippery because of the snow. Kyo stopped and looked at the ground.

"Y-You like Tohru, right?" he asked

"Well, she's a very nice person and-"

"I don't want to hear any of that! I want an answer! Yes or no?"

After a long silence, Yuki responded.

"Well, yes"

A breeze blew past causing their hair to sway in and shimmer in the moonlight.

"But I know that you do too…" Yuki added, "I don't deserve to be with her, after all the pain I've caused her…"

"No, I don't deserve her…I-I…"

Kyo was struggling with his words. Yuki looked at him, bemused.

"Hm?"

"I…I was there, in the car. I used the chloroform…"

"It was you?"

"Yes, it was I…" Kyo said and closed his eyes as if he were expecting some form of punishment, "Do whatever you want to me, I deserve it"

Nothing happened. No punches, no kicks, no pinches, no insults…

"Tell me why you did it"

"A while ago, I made a pact with Akito. He said that if I could defeat you in any way, I could become a member of the Jyuunishi. But I could never defeat you…Then he talked to me on the day Tohru's memories were erased"

"What did he say?"

"I'm getting there…anyway, he told to help him capture you two…he told me that he'd make me a member of the Jyuunishi. I believed him. But then I realised that he lied to me when I heard him talking to you. Anger boiled up in me and I just had to do something…"

"I understand. I would've done the same, if I were in your situation."

"No, but you're the 'prince'. The perfect, all-knowing prince who is never selfish or angry." Kyo retorted sarcastically.

Yuki pulled something out of his pocket and stuffed it in Kyo's mouth.

"Emergency leek…I keep in here just in case you get annoying…"

"You know, I'm surprised," Yuki continued as Kyo was spitting the leek out, "I'm surprised we haven't started fighting…and-"

"Don't say it…it'll sound so clichéd…"

"Too bad, I'm going to say it. And it's all because of her…"

"You should tell her that you like her…" Kyo said, blushing "I thought about it for a while and I realised that I only like her as a friend…"

They had finally reached Shigure's house.

"Yuuuuuki!" a deep voice from inside of the house called out.

'Oh, no" Yuki thought, 'It's him!'

A bathrobe clad Ayame ran outside followed by a smiling Shigure.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…what have these boys been doing out so late at night?" Ayame teased, flicking his hair."

"Aya, isn't it obvious that they have been experiencing their first act of love? Look-"

Yuki and Kyo simultaneously hit Shigure's head causing him to fall. Ayame caught him.

"Ayame, Yuki and Kyo are meanies…ARGH! I've got a blood nose!" Shigure whined putting his hand on his forehead.

"Don't worry, Gure! I will nurse you back to health even if it takes all night!" Ayame said diligently with a sparkly pink background behind him.

With that, Ayame lifted Shigure up and ran upstairs.

"And he's relat-" Kyo started

"I don't know that man…" snapped Yuki as they both walked upstairs into their rooms.


	9. Sacrifices

Chapter Nine 

Sacrifices

Tohru woke. She was lying somewhere familiar. It was Hatori's room.

"Good morning, Honda-san," a familiar voice called out.

Tohru turned around, expecting it to be Hatori, but it wasn't.

Standing above her, was Akito.

Tohru's cheerful face immediately transformed to one of fear and anguish. Hatori was lying on the floor.

"Did you expect me to be asleep, Honda-san?" he said and laughed, "Hatori confiscated my whip, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you…"

He lifted her head by pushing her chin up.

"Wondering what I did to poor Haa-san? Well, as you can see, my lovely assistant, Kureno here drugged Hatori's tea and well…the rest is pretty much self-explanatory, even for a dim-wit like you…"

"Kureno-san, why?"

"I'm sorry, Honda-san. Akito is my master. I must serve him. He freed me of the curse. I am in debt to him."

Akito laughed.

"Kureno, look for my whip. It might be in the other room."

Kureno walked off into the next room.

"You see Honda. The Jyuunishi all obey me! They all have to obey me. I hold the power. They're nothing but tools. Even your 'friend' Kyo betrayed you for me. You sicken me. You think you're some angel sent to help them or something. You think you can make them 'better'? Well, I'm sorry Honda-san, but it's not going to happen as long as I'm alive and well!"

"We can change that," a female voice said.

"Let go of Tohru-chan," another female voice said.

"Let her go!"

"You bastard!"

Tohru turned around. Standing at the door were Hana, Uo, Yuki and Kyo.

"We noticed that Tohru wasn't at school for two days in a row, and neither was the prince," said Hana.

"We thought something may have gone wrong so we called Carrot Top's house this morning. They said that Tohru would be at their house at nine, so we rushed over there," said Uo.

"Then the Yankee and the Psychic noticed that we were trying to sneak away to the main Sohma house because Hatori hadn't arrived with Tohru yet," said Kyo.

"We briefly explained what happened and that brings us to our current situation, " finished Yuki.

"I don't know who you are or who you may think you are, but that's our friend you've got in our hands and-"

"Arisa?"

"Kureno?"

"You-you're his accomplice? I can't believe this…"

"Arisa, I'm sorry. You don't understand. I am bound to him by blood. I can't break it without-"

"Dying?" Akito finished, "Yes, that would be most…tragic. I see this young lady is interested in you, Kureno. But she cannot take what is mine! You see...all the Jyuunishi are bound to me for as long as I live. And as long as they are bound to me, they will do my bidding. I must kill myself in order to break the bond and to end the curse, but I don't think that's going to happen any time soon. And if I die by their hand, the curse will never be lifted."

Then with a flick of his wrist, he pushed Tohru so that her head collided with the wall.

"Come, Kureno. I think it's time we went for a walk…"he said, glancing at a mirror and fixing his hair. He slowly walked towards the door, kicking Hatori as he passed him.

"Kureno! Stand up to him like Yuki and Kyo! You don't have to listen to him." Uo yelled as Kyo and Yuki held her back.

"Leaving so soon, Akito? You're a coward. You know that you're outnumbered so you run away!" Yuki yelled, struggling to retain Uo.

Akito stopped. He turned around.

"I'm a coward? You accuse _me_ of being a coward?" he said as he turned around, eyes bright with malice.

Then he started walking towards Yuki in his usual slow snake-like manner.

"You can't talk," he said, his voice becoming raspy "You're no better. You're greedy, just like me."

SLAM!

Tohru leapt at Akito causing them both to fly out the room and onto the frozen pond in the garden. Akito raised his head, pupils appearing to shrink as he widened his eyes in fury.

"Don't interrupt me, girl! You don't know what you're doing!" he shouted, grip tightening on his whip.

"STOP IT!" she yelled, her face going red and tears flowing freely from her eyes, "You don't have to mistreat them! If you treated them a bit better, they would love you in return!"

Akito scoffed.

"Love? Love is a useless emotion. It has betrayed me numerous times. Betrayal and neglect hide under what you call 'love'."

"There's someone for everyone. Just because you've been unlucky in love a few times, it doesn't mean there isn't someone for you! There's always someone. There has to be…"

CRACK!

"Shut up!"

That was a very foolish thing to do on a pond that had only just frozen. There was a quiet cracking sound that definitely didn't come from whip. The ice beneath their feet was cracking. The pond was actually quite deep. It was a pond where the bigger fish lived (but they had all been taken out to a tank because it was winter). Akito fell, making a tremendously loud splash.

The Jyuunishi members looked surprised. It had finally happened. Akito died…by his own hand. He made the ice break. The curse would end.

What happened next surprised them too, but not in the same way…the ice continued to break. Tohru started running, but then she slipped and fell through.

"Honda-san!" Yuki cried out scrambling towards the edge of the pond, "Grab my hand!"

Tohru fumbled around, struggling to breath in the water. Her head had fallen under. She felt something warm. It must have been Yuki's hand. She grabbed onto it with all her might. Then she felt a tugging on her leg. It was Akito with an expression on his face that she had never seen before. The face was gentle, peaceful and desperate. She had to save him too…he was a human being. But he caused so much trouble for everyone…what would her mother say?

'Tohru, you should learn to protect all living things great and small no matter who or what they are. Learn to cherish them because all living things will die one day. That's why sometimes need to make sacrifices to save what you're protecting.'

She had to sacrifice the Jyuunishi member's freedom in order to save Akito…But that's all she ever wanted. For all her friends to be free…

With her free hand, she grabbed Akito's sleeve.

Yuki pulled her out of the freezing water. Tohru hyperventilated. Kyo brought out a towel and wrapped it around her. Hana and Uo put their warm arms around her. Still holding on to her ankle was Akito, the bottom half of his body still in the water.

"Akito-san" she said, her teeth chattering as she extended her hand out to him.

Akito smiled in an unusual way.

"You've shown me, Honda…" he said, "You've shown me…"

Those were the last words he spoke. He let go of Tohru's ankle and got swallowed by the pond. His face was ageless and gentle, almost like a baby's.

The curse had finally ended.

The nightmare was over.

"Akito…" Tohru whispered.

"Tohru…it's okay…" Yuki said, putting his arms around her.

Everyone stood there, astounded.

"Oh my" said Hana

"Do you know what this means" asked Kyo

"I understand now…the prince has got the hots for Tohru!" Uo shouted.

Everyone 'anime sweatdropped'. They had just remembered that Hana ad Uo didn't know about the Sohma curse.

Tohru put her own arms around Yuki, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Thank you" Yuki whispered in her ear so that only she could hear.

Tears welled up.

"Thank you _so_ much" he said, leaning back a bit so that they could see each other.

Then Tohru started leaning closer to Yuki. So close that Tohru could see the tears in her eyes and that Yuki could feel her breath. Closer and closer until their lips met.

Warmth filled both of them. They could feel each others heart beat…

"Get a room" Kyo said causing them to break apart.

"Aw…is Kyonichi jealous?" a voice from the door asked.

It was Ayame.

"Aw, that was so cute, Yuki!" Shigure said, popping out from behind Ayame "Did you get any photos?"

"Of course!" Ayame said holding a digital camera.

"I'll be taking that," said Hatsuharu, snatching the camera as he walked past Ayame.

"You've still got me, Kyo," said Kagura, who was followed by the hand holding Hiro and Kisa.

"Whatever" said Rin as she rolled her eyes.

"Aw, don't be mean, Rin…" said Momiji who had just bumped into Ritsu.

"I'M SORRY I WAS IN YOUR WAY!" Ritsu yelled as he pleaded on his knees.

"What did I miss?" asked Hatori, who had just regained consciousness.

He turned towards Yuki and Tohru "Ah, I see when's the wedding?"

Yuki just realised that Tohru was just wearing a nightie. She must've been freezing cold.

"Tohru, how are you feeling?"

Tohru paused for a while, thinking about how to answer.

She took a deep breath of the cold winter air.

"Wonderful"

So that's it! The end of a compelling saga…I like to think of it as one…

Thanks for everyone who supported me!

There will a new fanfic coming your way soon!


End file.
